


The Chronicles of Derek

by Rumrouz



Series: The Chronicles of Derek [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Dark!Derek, Escape, M/M, Stiles is Derek's bitch, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is new in the prison</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chronicles of Derek

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Chronicles of Derek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/739086) by [Vodolej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej). 



> Based on fic (russian language)


End file.
